


Final Breaths

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Magic, Multi, OT3, canon character death, canon-adjacent AU, lullabyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: There's no last-minute happy-always...
Relationships: Harrow/Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Final Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> (Note that I haven't rewatched anything to make sure the logistics are correct. I didn't think we knew how Viren got rescued, so I assumed something like, "Play dead til the dragon leaves & wait for dark." But it's slightly AU anyway, so)

"Remind the brave idiot that I love him."

Viren wants to say she should tell him herself, but this isn't a melodrama. There's no last-minute happy-always, or perfect romantic tragedy. He thinks she must be dying, and she has lost so many soldiers that she knows too well how this goes.

"Give him this." Sarai pulls on his coat, and Viren leans close, taking the soft kiss and gently stroking her forehead.

"You're just as bad. He promises the impossible and you find a way to make it happen. No matter the cost. Shape up." 

She pokes him in the chest with her finger. They're both crying.

"I'll try."

She tugs his coat again, weakly, brushing his lips with hers.

"One for you." 

Viren kisses back gently, breathes her in, overwhelmed with tenderness and loss. Sarai closes her eyes, and he holds the breath in as long as he can, as though he can taste her love and courage. Her breathing is so labored, and so faint, but it's still there, along with the slight pressure of her fingers twined in his. 

There's something he almost remembers, about magic and breath. It's unlikely, but he could try? There's nothing else to do... Very, very slowly he slips his hand into the pouch and retrieves the small jar. He empties it and tries to blow it clean, then sets it aside. 

He finds Sarai looking at him. She starts to speak, then grimaces and stops.

"Not much to do to pass the time, is there? I could sing if you like? Blink twice for yes."

She does, so he does, soft and sometimes halting, every lullabye he knows, til his voice is gone and he knows she's long past hearing. 

He tries to catch what might be one her last breaths, just in case. It seems like the kind of magic he so often scorns - priest magic, warming hearts but changing nothing. But maybe not, or maybe there's more value in that than he once believed...


End file.
